Love, Hate, Watermelon
by easymacfoo
Summary: Bella just had her heart broken, and knows there's no way to escape the pain. Or is there? A summer with her best friend Alice and Alice's brother, who has never spoken more than 2 sentences to her, could change alot. For the better of for the worst? AH!
1. The Whole Point

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think, if i dont get reviews i probably wont go on, it would seem pointless you know? But anyway , I hope you like it. :] **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. **

_Chapter 1 : The whole point. _

**

* * *

**

**"**I'm meditating!" I screamed.

"COME OUT !" Alice banged on my door, and my groan turned into a scream.

"Have you lost your mind!?" I yelled.

"NO HAVE YOU?" Alice banged on my door, shaking my wall a bit.

"Your going to destroy my room!" I complained.

"Your going to destroy the day!" She whined and banged on the door one more time. I got up from my position on the floor, and walked to the door, I opened it slowly.

"I win." Alice smiled, with her head leaning against the door frame.

"No you didn't." I blocked her entrance with my own grin.

"Oh dear best friend, I believe I do." She grinned.

"Oh my dear Alice, I believe you don't." I mocked her grin, and she bit her lip.

"Why are you so stubborn?" She looked down the hall then back at me.

"Why are you so consistent. Its like give up already" I smiled.

"Give up I will never do." She grabbed my hand, and pulled me down the hall, my feet dragging, my mind wondering.

"You didn't even let me explain what we are doing today." Alice complained dragging me down stairs, the belly dancing skirt tied around my cotton sweat pants, dinging, and chiming as she dragged me. Downs the stairs.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not up for anything lately." I mumbled.

"That's why I'm here, to take you away." She sighed, sounding totally confident. She dragged me past the living room and kitchen and out the door. The fresh air, sent chills down my spine, the breeze felt so good against my skin. I could feel the Goosebumps rising on my bare arms. Alice stopped me in front of her car as she walked to the other side, to get in to the drivers seat.

"Alice really what's going on?" I sighed, getting the feeling I wanted to go back inside and meditate some more . She faced me from across the car roof..

"Bella, I care about you. I miss you. Please . Just spend some time with me.." She sighed with a begging look on her face. Had I really neglected my best friend? All because of a broken heart. I realized I hadn't called her in a while, and when she did call I played it off as busy.

"I'm sorry Alice your right. Thanks." I gave her a weak smile, and she unlocked the door, and we both got in the car. Before starting the car she turned to me.

"How bout we get some snacks?" She smiled. I answered her with a wide smile, candy heals everything.

"By the way. That head band looks cute on you.. The hippie look fits you." She smiled then started the car.

STORE.

"Yep." I grabbed the first thing I could see in the candy isle, as Alice rambled on and on about something little, and I nodded my head every once in a while. I couldn't stop her and I know no one can, so just let it go on till she runs out of things to say about the subject. I enjoy her rambling just as much as people hate it, I find it a good way to get lost in your own thoughts, you just have to drift in and drift out every once in a while and it works. I worked my way down the isle to the sour candy's I would say my favorites.

"Don't you think?" Alice asked and I realized she was ending the rambling with a question, a question to me.

"Mhmm." I investigated a bag of gummy worms.

"What's with you and sour candy these days?" She snatched the gummy worms out of my hand.

"I'm sulking." I rolled my eyes and snatched the gummy worms back.

"Oh Bella, its been a month!" She groaned and put her hands in the air.

"I'm pathetic!" I moaned and put my head against the shelve.

"Bella we will get threw this." Alice patted my back imitating a doctor.

"Shut up." I murmured and she laughed.

"I know he broke your heart." Alice rested her chin on my shoulder, so she was speaking directly in my ear. "But Bella darling you have to think of this as a new beginning, not an ending." She patted my shoulder.

"But I thought he loved me." I whined and a few tears rolled down my cheek.

"If he loved you he wouldn't have hurt you like that." Alice touched my hair, and I put my head back up

"Oh god, I am not doing this here." I straightened up and wiped away my tears.

"Good girl, come on, we can do this at home." She smiled and I put the gummy worms in the basket along with some other candy. I still wanted them We walked to the check out line.

ALICE'S HOUSE.

We walked up the porch steps to the door, and Alice got out her key to open the door. We got a lot more than just a few snacks, Alice didn't just get carried away clothes shopping.

"Hey go set these down in the kitchen, I have to go get something from my room." She said as we entered the house. I nodded and started walking to the kitchen, it seemed no one was home. It was really quite. I walked into the kitchen and flicked on the lights, I was here so many time, I know where everything is. I just set the bags on the counter, and took a seat at the table. Waiting for Alice like a good girl. I loved the Cullen's home, it felt like… home. Everything was set up perfectly and everyone in the family was absolutely amazing. Carlisle, the father, who treated me like his daughter, along with Esme the caring passionate mother, there was Emmett who treated me just like Alice, his sister. Then there was Edward, who only spoke to me very little. But when he did, he was just as nice as everyone else. I've been in his room once, but I was just wondering around the house. He seems like an interesting person.

"Hello." Someone said at the entrance on the kitchen and my eye searched till I saw Edward standing in the kitchen entrance, a water bottle in his hand, his hair pleasantly messy, his eyes stunning and bright green.

"Hi." I smiled the best I could, he looked a bit surprised. He continued to the fridge.

"I didn't know you were here." He said opening the fridge, and pulling out watermelon in a container.

"Yeah, your sister dragged me here." I sighed, as Edward removed the lid of the watermelon container, and watched at the same time.

"Oh I see. Here against your own will?" He chuckled and took a bite of watermelon, walking towards me.

"Yep." I giggled and he sat right across from me. He never talked to me this much, or got this close. Maybe he was in a very good mood.

"So are you the only one home?" I asked, noticing how wonderful watermelon sounded right now.

"Yep." He sighed, taking another bite then looking at me. "Did you want some?" He asked with realization.

"Sure." I smiled and grabbed a piece. "Where is everyone?" I said before taking a bite.

"Well, Emmett's out with Jasper and Ja-" He stopped mid sentence looking at me apologetically. I looked away from him realizing who's name he was going to say next. Jacob.

"Its okay to say Jacob's name." I sighed looking back up at Edward who still had that same apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry about the break up." He apologized.

"It had to happen sometime." I choked out, and Edward moved on, knowing talking about the subject would just make me cry.

"But anyways, they are out doing lord knows what. Carlisle and Esme, are at a dinner party for the hospital, and well I. I am home trying to entertain myself. Coming in the kitchen now and then to find things like watermelon." He chuckled the last part, and I laughed along. We sat in silence as we both took another bite of watermelon.

"I have been doing something similar at home, but my pity snack has been sour candy." I smiled and he scrunched his nose playfully.

"At lest I'm eating healthy." He teased.

"Oh don't worry, I meditate it all off." I laughed and he laughed with me. Then we ate watermelon in silence, but to me it was nothing awkward, or uncomfortable, it was actually comforting, and I didn't feel like I had to break the silence either. This felt nice. He was looking through the container of watermelon.

"Are you trying to find the perfect piece?" I asked watching him turn the container in different directions.

"I'm very specific when it comes to my watermelon." He smiled while looking. He set the watermelon container, on the table.

"Doesn't that one look like a heart?" He pointed into the container.

"Well what's this?" I heard Alice enter the room with all her cheer. I was finding it hard to look away from Edward, but I finally looked over at Alice, who had a cheesy surprised look on her face with her hands on her hips.

"My two favorite people socializing." She smiled and began walking towards us.

"When did I become one of your favorite people ?" Edward chuckled as Alice grabbed the watermelon and sat beside him.

"Since you started helping my very depressed best friend laugh." She grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well then. it's an honor." He made a show of bowing and we laughed. I had never talked so much to Edward, he seemed really cool. I was mesmerized by the way his eyes would lighten when he laughed, or smiled, I had never noticed it before.

"How can you stay here your self?" Alice asked Edward taking a bite of watermelon. He shrugged and took the watermelon container away from her.

"Its so quite and lonely." Alice shuttered.

"Correction. It _was_ quite, and lonely." He narrowed his eyes at Alice, who slapped his arm.

"Well I'll leave you two, to your , er- whatever. I have a date." Edward got up from his seat.

"With whom?" Alice asked, opening the gummy worms, and I immediately took some into my palm.

"Oh no one." Edward sighed and started walked away from the table.

"Who Edward?" Alice begged.

"Rachel Mcadams in The Notebook." Edward laughed.

"Boo!" Alice and I threw gummy worms in his direction, but he ran for the stairs.

"Is he always like that?" I asked popping a gummy worm in my mouth.

"Yeah, you just never talk to him." Alice counted the gummy worms in her hand.

"He's so…. Nice." I tried to explain, but Nice didn't sound like it said enough, nice wasn't the right word.

"Yeah he's a pretty decent guy, being my brother and all, I don't really focus on the positives." She sighed. "But if I am, I must say there are a lot."

I never really thought twice about Edward, he always seemed cool, and laid back. Someone I really enjoyed talking to and for the most part got my mind off of Jacob. Who I now remember is out partying with Emmett and Jasper. The break up had no effect on him what so ever. I felt tears coming. Horrid, horrid tears.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE? :D**


	2. The Game

**A/N: Thank you my very few reviewers this chapter is for you, please keep reviewing to tell me what you think. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related_**

_Chapter 2: The game. _

* * *

I ended up sleeping at Alice's house, no surprise there, she probably planned it. I stretched in her bed and I noticed my face still felt puffy from all those tears. My eyes fluttered open , and Alice's room was bright with morning light. I turned to her, and she was still peacefully sleeping. Hm. I turned back on my back to stare up at the ceiling. Last night was emotional, I wish I could say those would be the last tears caused by the break up but I have a feeling things will only get worse. I carefully, slid out of bed, and tiptoed to the door. Alice deserved a break after trying to calm me last night. The hall was empty and everything was just as quite as last night. Till I heard a TV. It was coming from Edwards room, and I felt like talking to him again. Something about him is so inviting. So nice, and lets not forget the fact that he is absolutely beautiful. I walked over to his door, and put my ear to it making sure the TV was coming from in there. It was. I knocked gently.

"Come in." He murmured and I opened the door slowly. He was laying on his bed, his eyes on the TV, but when I came in his eyes went to me, and they seemed to brighten.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hello." He smiled. "Come on in." He scooted over on his bed and patted the place next to him. I walked over to the bed, and rolled my self next to him, not out of choice of course, I had just woken up, things weren't to clear.

"Or that" He chuckled and looked down at me.

"Sorry, am I bothering you?" I asked, moving my hair from my face.

"Nope." He sighed, and I got on my elbow to look at him. His bronze hair the same pleasant mess, his green eyes even bright in the morning, his smile sweet. I rolled back on my back, I could feel his hand next to my arm. I guess he didn't mind me being this close.

"I wish I had your eyes." I sighed, and he looked down at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I said I wish I had your eyes." I repeated.

"Why?" He stared at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"Their so beautiful." I muttered.

"So are your eyes." He muttered to me.

"My eyes are plain and brown." I sighed. "Your eyes are bright and they sparkle." I smiled.

"I don't think your eyes are plain Bella." He murmured, and looked back at the TV. Was I making him uncomfortable? I decided to change the subject.

"What are you watching?" I looked over at the TV and regretted asking the question.

"Forensic Files." Edward sighed, looking at the TV. And when I did answer he looked over at me, I felt his eyes on me but I focused on the TV.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head not trusting my voice.

"Something's wrong." He stated and from the corner of my eye I saw him turn to look at me better. I shook my head again.

"Oh come on, I saw the way your eyes darkened, and that frown appeared." He stared at me.

"You noticed all that?" I finally looked at him surprise in my voice.

"Yeah, I can read people pretty well. But this would be the first time I read you correctly." He smiled at the end.

"Really? Hm." I thought about it. "I use to watch this show with Jacob." I sighed in defeat.

"I'm really sorry. Bout that." Edward sighed and looked back at the TV.

"I don't want to talk about it." I sighed and stretched accidentally hitting Edward's arm.

"Ow. I said I was sorry." He pretended that I had hurt him.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"I made you laugh." He smiled accomplishedly, and I tried to bite back my smile but I couldn't.

"Why do you keep stealing my best friend." Alice walked in the room, jumping on the bed and laying next to me.

"Its not what it looks like Alice, Bella came on to me." Edward teased, I just laughed, and Alice rolled over, throwing her self on top of me.

"I freaked when I woke up and you weren't speaking in your sleep." Alice sighed.

"What was I saying this time?" I mumbled, it couldn't be to bad.

"Edward oh Ed-" I cut her off with my hand covering her mouth, but I still had time to blush furiously and pray Edward didn't hear that.

"Oh really?" Edward asked and I almost died of embarrassment.

"No, she's lying." I uncovered Alice's mouth.

"Right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Alice nodded eyeing my hand. She rolled off me and on her back.

"Where is Emmett?" Alice changed the subject thankfully.

"I really don't know." Edward shrugged. "I know mom is here." Right on cue we heard the door open down stares.

"We're home!" Emmett's booming voice yelled, and I heard two other voices in the back ground. One voice, indicated that Jasper was down there, and the other voice indicated that I should run and hide, forever, because Jacob was down there. Why Emmett? Why? Why today?

"Oh Bella I'm sorry!" Alice whispered knowing Jacob was down there.

"What should I do?" I panicked.

"I don't know?" She panicked, her eyes glancing around the room.

"Just try and act normal." Alice put her hands over her eyes.

"Alice, how am I suppose to act normal, you know I cant do that!" I groaned.

"Just say very little." She tried to persuade the idea.

"No, just hide me …. Forever." I moaned.

"You can do this !" She looked me directly in the eye.

"No now, no I cant." I was on the verge of tears. We heard footsteps coming up the stares.

"Anyone home?" Emmett yelled.

"Hurry!" I whispered. Alice froze staring at Edward who was staring down at us like we were crazy. I looked at Alice, then Edward, then Alice, then Edward.

"Edward?" She asked quickly.

"Yes…" He answered hesitantly. I heard them approaching Edwards room.

"Eddie?" Emmett yelled, and the door knob started to turn.

"Act like Bella's boyfriend." She said in a hurry, and before we could say no, Alice pushed me into Edward arms, and Edwards door flew open. And there stood Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob. Goofy smiles and all.

"Well its about time." Alice smiled, acting like none of the debating had just happened. I sat here, almost on top of Edward, his arms wrapped around me, and my arm wrapped around him. He was warm. I tried to ignore Jacob's stare, but I saw it from the corner of my eye.

"I know, but what can I say.. I love to party." Emmett smiled a victory smile, then saw Edward and I.

"Whoa, what's going on there?" Emmett asked a slight grin on his and Jasper's face, I couldn't tell from the corner of my eye what Jacob's expression was, but I know it wasn't pleasant.

"Oh you didn't know, about Edward and Bella?" Alice asked, looking at us the at Emmett.

"No.." Emmett's smile grew, its like he didn't even care that Jacob was standing right there, I guess he really cared about my happiness, and plus Jacob was the one who dumped me.

"Well she's my girlfriend now." Edward gave me a squeeze and I gave a smile, I didn't want to blow this.

"Nice." Jasper, laughed. "Speaking of girlfriends, I didn't get a proper hello.. Alice." Jasper winked at Alice.

"Oh Jazz." She jumped off the bed and ran into Jasper's arms.

"Well, we'll leave you two." Emmett grabbed the door knob and closed the door, leaving Edward and I in the room alone.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Anytime." I heard a smile in his voice.

"Are they staying?" I asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Yeah I think so.' He sighed.

"Does that mean you'll be my boyfriend for the day?" I hoped he would say yes. I wouldn't be able to handle this on my own, and making Jacob feel jealous, didn't feel too bad either.

"Yes Bella." He chuckled.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" I squeezed him realizing I was still in his arms. I quickly let go and rolled onto my back. Today would be interesting.

* * *

_A/N: REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU._


	3. The Plan

**A/N: Thank you reviewers, i appreciate it! keep reveiwing for more chapters :]**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight dang. **_

_Chapter 3: The plan._

* * *

A few more minutes later, and Alice barged into the room again. Business written all over her face.

"Bella, we need to get ready but before that I have to explain the rules." Alice, came to sit right in front of Edward and I.

"Okay so they are sleeping here tonight, which we all know is a call for a party. This means Bella, your sleeping over tonight too." Alice smiled at her cleverness, we just watched her like she was a mad woman.

"You have to be her boy friend Edward, when they are around and when they are gone." Alice pointed at the space between Edward and I . I looked at Edward who opened his arms to me, and I crawled back into them.

"Good. You never know when one of them will pop up." She sighed then searched for more to explain to us.

"You have to make mom and dad believe it too, so it seems more… official. Something Jacob should get scared about. It should even look real to people walking down the street." Alice was speaking more to herself, but we got the point.

"Since you might not know how to be a boyfriend very well." Alice eyes Edward, who rolled his eyes at her.

"You hold her, whisper to her, listen to her, compliment her, get lost in her eyes, kiss her." Alice looked at Edward intently when she said kiss.

"Their going to get suspicious if there isn't a kiss or two." She shrugged then looked over at me.

"You just go along with him, and if they ask questions about when, and how's… I'll answer." Alice took a deep breath.

"What do I get out of this?" Edward asked, slight playfulness in his voice.

"You get to feel up on Miss. Swan, isn't that enough Mr. Cullen?" Alice said with a Southern accent.

"I guess your right… what a prize." I heard a smile in Edward's voice and I gently slapped his chest. I didn't even speak to Edward before this, I mean he was here and everything but I never got to know him like I got to know him yesterday, and that was only yesterday. And now due to Emmett's retarded-ness and bringing Jacob here, I have to be his girlfriend.

"Bella calm down." Alice saw my face of panic. "It'll be fun. Just watch Jakes eyes, go green with envy when he see's Edward kiss you!" Alice squealed with joy.

"You're right." I smiled. This would be fun, and a great chance to get back at Jacob. I hope Edward didn't mind me using him.

"You don't mind me using you ?" I tilted my head up in Edwards direction.

"Not at all." He murmured, but I found some truth in that.

"Well then we are set." Alice smiled. "Any questions?" She looked at Edward then Me.

"Oh yes and the last rule. Don't . Fall. In. Love." She looked at the both of us seriously, and Edward and I broke into laughter. She shook her heads at us and muttered something under her breathe.

"Okay okay enough lets go." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Edwards arms and off the bed.

"I love you girlfriend." Edward teased as Alice dragged me out of the room.

"I love you too boyfriend." I laughed and Alice muttered words to her self, then dragged me into her room and shut the door.

"Lets play a game.." She smiled with all her enthusiasm.

"What game?" I should have known before asking.

"Lets play Dress up!" She sung and I groaned. No point in arguing, when you already know she's going to win.

AFTER DRESS UP.

"Oh you look dazzling." She smiled looking me up and down. I was dressed in short summer dress, my hair hanging loosely by my shoulders. I only allowed little make up, so it was just mascara, lip gloss, and no need for blush. That just came naturally.

"Okay, Edward should be ready by now, go knock on his door." Alice pushed me out of her room.

"Alice I think Edward has been ready for about 30 minutes now." I sighed and walked to Edwards door. I heard laughter down stairs, Emmett probably making jokes, and them encouraging him. Just to think Jacob is right down there, sitting. Laughing. I bit my lip. I would have to be the best actress I could possibly be today. Today my heart belongs to Edward. I sighed, and knocked on Edwards door.

"Coming." He said, and in a second he opened the door for me, I smiled at him, and his eyes, scanned over my body.

"You look beautiful." He smiled, as his eyes met mine, those green stunning eyes.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." I smiled looking at his shirt hugging his body, showing his muscles. It just made you want to feel.

"Hey eye up here." He laughed, and I joined. Alice burst out of her room, ready and stunning as always.

"Ready?" She smiled.

"Why do you just burst out from places?" Edward asked shaking his head.

"Shut up. Answer the question." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes Alice we are ready." I sighed and turned on my heal to face ahead. Edward walked up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waste.

"Now you guys are ready." Alice smiled satisfied. We started walking to the stairs, I was wrapped up closely to Edward, he was so warm. We walked into the living room where Emmett Jasper and Jacob sat, talking, but all eyes went to us as we walked into the room .

"Hey guys." Alice smiled and skipped into Jasper's lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Edward and I walked over and sat beside Emmett. I was slightly in Edward's lap, and I saw Jacob glaring at me. I turned to whisper to Edward.

"He hates you right now." I whispered and Edward smirked.

"I know." Edward smirked tightening his grip on me, I cant say that I mind.

"We should go into the kitchen." I whispered, my lips almost touching his cheek. I felt Jacob watching us while the others were having a conversation.

"Not yet, this is too fun." Edward whispered with a laugh then kissed my cheek. Blush creped into my cheek.

"It seems us whispering drives him mad." I whispered to Edward.

"It looks like he's going to set me on fire with his eyes." Edward whispered smiled down at me.

"What should we do today guys?" Alice, stopped our whispering and grabbed our attention.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Lets grab some breakfast at Denny's." Emmett stretched. Yeah he would be hungry.

"Yeah I'm really hungry." Alice smiled.

"We'll than lets go." Emmett stood up. I got up then Edward got up standing behind me. Jasper and Alice practically got up together and she was almost still fully in his arms. I moved closer to Edward and Edward wrapped his arms around me in return. I was trying to decide whether or not I was being to hard on Jacob. No . I finally decided. He cheated on me, then broke up with me. He deserved it, after all the pain he put me thru.

"Hey Bella." I heard his voice call, from where he was standing. I looked over at him, his eyes, eyeing Edward's hands wrapped around me. The room went quite, and I looked over at Alice, who gave me one single nod. I looked over at Jacob then behind me at Edward.

"See what he wants." Edward encouraged. I nodded, and Jacob started walking to the kitchen. I followed.

"Don't do anything stupid Bells. He hurt you." Alice whispered as I followed Jacob into the kitchen. I followed and right before turning into the kitchen.

"He hurt me." I whispered to myself and stood there face to face with Jacob. For the first time in a month.

"Oh god I just want breakfast." Emmett groaned, and I heard him sit back down on the couch along with everyone else. Emmett started talking about having good meals, and everyone else joined in till it was just people rambling in the living room while I stand here and stare at Jacob.

"What?" I asked, my eyes on his.

"You and Edward?" He asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes." I shrugged and looked at my feet. Jake started walking closer to me, his hand went to my chin, and his touch was no longer familiar. He pushed my chin up forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Why did you cheat on me?" I asked suddenly, I wasn't going to let him kiss me just to send me back to day one of pain.

"I didn't." He sighed.

"Whatever." I shook my head and he dropped his hand from my chin.

"I love you Bella." He whispered and I bit back tears. YOU LOVE ME REALLY? I had to pretend to love Edward for less than an hour and you love me?

"I love Edward now. You had your chance. Actually several chances and you blew it." I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"No Bella you just blew it." He murmured, and if I had it in my I would have went back there and punched him in the face. He had to be kidding me. Like I cared about blowing my chances with him, actually I did, but whatever. I smacked my self mentally, for even thinking I was being to harsh on him obviously not harsh enough. UGH! That scum. I walked back into the living room, and grabbed Edwards hand.

"Lets go." I muttered. Breakfast would go great. It would go fantastic. I cant let Jacob get to me. But oh I could. After all he was my first love.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU !**


	4. Oh Glorious Mornings

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and if you want another chapter just keep revieing simple as that :] **

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight._ **

_Chapter 4: Oh glorious mornings._

* * *

DENNYS.

"We should loosen all the salt and pepper tops." Emmett, smiled mischievously. A lot of people were here this morning. Couples, old couples, the cutest kind of couple. I sat next to Edward our chairs as close as they could possibly get and I felt more than comfortable. Alice sat beside Jasper, who was sitting beside Edward. And across from us was Emmet, Rosalie who had joined us along the way, Jacob and Jessica who kept eyeing Edward.

"No. we shouldn't" Rosalie slapped the back of Emmett's head and we all laughed except Jessica who's eyes were practically raping Edward. I couldn't take it, it was so disgusting to watch. Plus he was sitting here next to me in the role of my boyfriend who loves me. I scooted closer to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me in return. I looked up at him, his eyes, amused.

"She wont stop staring at you." I whispered, his face only an inch from mine.

"So your getting a little jealous?" He whispered to me, his other hand playing with my hair.

"Nope." I turned away from him, and I heard him chuckle. Jessica and Jake were sitting pretty close to each other, maybe she was the one Jake was kissing behind my back.

"You know." Jessica spoke out loud and shifted in her seat. We all looked over at her.

"I didn't know Edward and Bella, had a thing going on." Jessica raised her eyebrow at us and I gripped the table, praying I would jump across this table and strangle her, and ruin my pretty dress.

"Well yeah, its been going on for a while now." Alice smiled, as pleasantly as she could at Jessica. Jessica was basically the bitch at school, especially to me and Alice.

"I knew the two of you were meant for each other." Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah, its about time." Jasper looked over at us and I was totally confused, what in the world were they talking about.

"Don't they look cute together." Alice squealed and I put my head down and blushed as the others laugh.

"I love you." Edward said to me and everyone heard.

"I love you too." I looked at him, his eyes sparkling with something. I would think happiness.

"AW." The table went off in Aw's, and Edward leaned down and kissed my lips so gently so soft. So perfect. He looked back at the table and rolled his eyes at them. I tried to look busy with something, I think I was still shocked from the kiss.

"You know, I think I have to use the restroom." I smiled and got up from my seat.

"I'll go with you." Alice popped up and rushed quickly to my side. Her energy never fades. We began walking towards the restrooms.

"So how's Edward?" She nudged me.

"Fine." I nudged her back.

"Its really getting to Jake." She smiled.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" She stopped me and put her tiny hands on my shoulders, looking me directly in the eye.

"Yes." I sighed. "Just feeling a little off." I swallowed.

"You feel off?" She bit her lip and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. But I'm fine. Now let me pee." I pushed past her and into the bathrooms. Its okay Bella, breathe, its okay. Wait what's okay? Am I going insane. Everything was going fine, why am I freaking out. My blush was crazy, my breathing was anything but stable, my hands were shaking and my heart was beating out of my chest. The hell is wrong here? I just imagined Edward out there, with everyone, absolutely fine. Maybe it was all the lying. I'm such a wimp.

"I don't like this Jessica chick." Alice said, to me when I came out.

"Yeah, not my favorite person in the world either." I started walking back to the table with Alice by my side.

"You think she was the _other_ girl?" Alice gasped.

"I don't know, but lets not talk about it." I begged not wanting to cry in front of everyone.

"Just remember you can do this." She smiled as we approached our table and pushed me to my seat next to Edward. They were having a debate about cucumbers and pickles.

"Pickles for the win man!" Emmett, put his fist in the air.

"Cucumbers." Edward said glaring at Emmett.

"Idiots." Rosalie muttered.

"Both." Jasper sighed.

"Wanna take this outside?" Emmett threatened Jasper. It was hilarious watching him, we were all laughing, and I had just got here.

"Don't you just love them." I sighed to myself.

"No more debates." Rosalie pleaded.

"Oh but this one was just getting so heated." I stated sarcastically. Rosalie laughed.

"You guys are idiots, how did this come up?" Alice asked looking around the table.

"Emmett." They said in together, and it was hard not to laugh at that. Emmett came up with most of this stuff.

"Good stuff." Emmett nodded , not ashamed at all. Rosalie rested her head on his shoulder. So in love, you could see it. I know I will be attending a wedding, and Rosalie will be walking down the aisle to Emmett. I just know it, and I know it all because the way they look at each other. Breakfast was good, especially with the boys making us laugh like crazy. I tried to ignore Jacob and Jessica. Often times I would glance at Edward and I would hear Rosalie, say : look at how she looks at him. In awe, I guess my acting is really on top this morning. Edward played a great boy friend, holding me almost constantly, but sometimes he would just hold my hand which was perfectly fine and believable. I still lingered on here worlds from earlier. They really expected Edward and I , to happen? Why were they just letting me know now? They dropped me off at home after and I did some chores, bout time I was done it was getting late, so I called it a night.

MORNING.

"ARG!WHY IS THERE EVEN A LOCK ON THIS THING?" Alice's voice woke me up, and I looked around my room. She was outside my door.

"For privacy!" I yelled back.

"OPEN!" She begged, and I laughed getting up from my bed, stretching and walking to unlock my door for her . She burst in with all her cheer.

"Ah!" She smiled. "Hi."

"Morning." I laughed, Then from beside her, Edward appeared a container in his hand.

"Just to let you know, I did not agree to this, I wanted to let you sleep, but my life was being threatened….. But I brought you watermelon." He smiled at the end . So sweet.

"Thank you!" I smiled and gave him a hug.

"What about your best friend?" Alice pouted. I pulled away from Edward.

"Of course best friend." I gave Alice a hug with a squeeze, that I know she just loved. She skipped into my room and plopped onto my bed. Edward staid by the door with me.

"Come on in." I smiled moving my self so he could come in. He imitated Alice's skipping and plopped onto my bed. I burst out laughing.

"Nicely done." I smiled when I had control of my laughing.

"Join us!" Alice's eyes bright with excitement, and I walked over to my bed like a normal person and sat next to Alice.

"Aw no skipping?" Edward asked his hands in the air.

"Nope." I smiled and rolled on my back. "Save that for the Cullen's" I smiled.

"So what bring you guys here this morning?" I asked while Alice's played with my sheets.

"We missed you that's all." She smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep!" She giggled.

"Get out." I pointed to my door, laughing and they joined in. I never noticed how nice Edwards laugh was. I stared at him, with out realizing I was staring. I blushed when he caught me staring and quickly looked away at Alice, who was finding something amazing about my sheets.

"Their so soft." She put her face in them.

"Alice seriously why such an urgent visit?" I rolled onto my back.

"Because we need to do something as a couple." She sighed.

"We?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes _we_, who created the couple is part of the relationship as well." She explained, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ew you're my sister." Edward stared at her his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever." She ignored him. " You know I don't love you like Bella loves you. So shut up."

"Bella-" I started but Alice cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, Bella_ pretends _to love you." She finished the sentence.

"You don't love me?" Edward teased with a playful pout.

"I love you as a friend." I reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Sweet." He smiled.

"So what are we doing today?" I looked over at Alice who was still very interested with my sheets.

"Where did you get these?" She asked disbelief in her voice.

"Alice focus." I flicked her arm.

"Oh yeah today… hmmmm movies?" She suggested.

"Sure." I shrugged, grabbing the container of watermelon.

"Whatever floats your boat." Edward sighed.

"WOO! MOVIES !" Alice screamed into my sheets.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! thank you guys :]**


	5. Mess

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter, but I'm packing to leave on vacation, so i might be a little busy. So i thought i would post what i have so far. :] Thank you to all my reveiwers i love you guys thanks, and again, want another chapter then Review :]

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight folks. **_

_Chapter 5: Mess._

* * *

MOVIES.

We walked into the movies theatre, Edward shoving Alice while she whined and pushed back. So basically I was walking into the movie theatre with 4 year olds.

"Ow he hit me!" Alice put her hand over her arm and looked over at me

"No I didn't!" Edward put his hands up in surrender. I eyes both of them.

"What are we? 4?" I asked, and the turned to each other glaring.

"I'll get you back." Alice muttered and walked to the snack bar leaving Edward and I walking alone.

"We'll see about that." Edward muttered back. We walked side by side, while Alice got chocolate.

"You know I have known your whole family since I was a toddler, and I never really talked to you much." I sighed and put my hands in my pocket.

"Your right." He agreed and put his hands in his pocket. "But I do remember a time in kinder garden." He sighed.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yep." He smiled looking in the distance, at the bright neon sign that said 'movie' , but the 'i' light wasn't on. So it looked like it said 'move'. Funny it was right in front of the snack line.

"You fell, under the big tree." He started and I remembered that oak tree. It was so beautiful and big, so the teachers named it 'big tree'. I was thrilled about it, I don't know about other students, but it made my day more exciting.

"You were running but you tripped, and I had happened to be watching, so I walked over to you." He continued, still looking at the 'move' sign ahead. I was smiling up at him, happy he remembered the big tree just as I did, but I couldn't seem to remember the story, he was explaining.

"No one was there but me, and I felt so bad I wanted to make you smile so-" I cut him off remembering the little green eyes boy who tried to cheer me up, with that brilliant smile and beautiful hair.

"You backed up and ran, then tripped right in front of me. I started laughing, then so did you. Then you asked me if I wanted your sandwich and I said yeah." I smiled remembering it.

"Yep." He was now looking down at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"That was you ?" I asked, not believing it. How could I forget such a beautiful memory.

"Yep that was kinder garden Edward." He laughed.

"Always the gentleman." I smiled up at him. For just a second both of us looking deep into each others eyes, his green eyes so bright and beautiful, I could hardly see what he saw about my eyes that made them beautiful. Compared to his green, its nothing.

"I got chocolate!" Alice squealing running up to us and both our eyes went to the jumpy pixie in front of us.

"Like you need more sugar." Edward mumbled.

"Be quite." She hit him with the chocolate box.

"Ow." He mumbled.

"Stop it children." I sighed, slapping both of their arms. We all started laughing.

"Okay we're going to miss our movie lets go." Alice said still laughing.

AFTER MOVIE.

"I think if someone is in love with someone, they should tell the person." I sighed as we walked to the parked car.

"Well it could really hurt if the person doesn't feel the same way . You know ?" Edward argued and Alice was interested in the rest of the popcorn.

"Whatever, you just ruin your chances if you don't tell the person." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh I would expect that from Alice, but you Bella? Really?" Edward said in a mocking dramatic tone.

"Shut up." Alice slapped his arm, then stuck her tongue out at him.

"I win." I sighe das we approached the car.

"Who says?" Edward shook his head with a grin.

"I say!" I laughed and we all got into the car. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to read.

From: Jacob.

Message : _Hey baby, I miss you. How bout I come over?_

I Looked at my phone, then back at the road. I looked at my phone then back at the road. Do I say yes or do I say no? Do I want him to come over and take advantage of me, I mean I cant say I wouldn't like to be taken advantag- I stopped myself right there. I typed in my reply and pressed send. A few minute later, my phone vibrated again.

From Jacob.

Message: _Aw why not? Your with Edward huh? He's such a loser._

I read and I was feeling quite defensive. I didn't like the way he talked about Edward. I don't think he's a loser and I'm sure no one else thinks he is. Probably because he is absolutely, awesome and funny and smart, and handsome, and gentle and-

"Whoa don't hurt your self there." Alice mumbled from the back seat, and I realized I had my phone in a death grip. I released.

"Who are you strangling through the phone?" She asked sitting up and resting her head on my shoulder, while Edward stared at the road.

"Ew Jacob. What does he want?" Alice read the text message over my back.

"My brother is not a loser." Alice huffed.

"Thank you." Edward smiled.

"Don't get use to it." She smiled.

"Don't worry I wont." He laughed.

"Stop letting Jacob stress you Bella." Alice snatched the phone from my hands and I could hear her doing something, ,she handed it back to me.

"I deleted his number. He doesn't deserve to be in your phone book." Alice smiled satisfied with her self.

"Hmm." Was all I said, still not sure about it. I don't even know if I am over Jacob, all I know is I have a feeling for something, or someone, but I don't know who or what. I like the feeling of my company. It was easy to forget about all that stupidity when I'm with Alice and Edward. Hey made me laugh.

"Hey its okay." Edward put his hand on my knee in comfort, seeing my inner debate. I could have sworn I felt electricity.

"Thanks." I mumbled and watched the trees pass us. Trying to figure this whole mess out.

* * *

**A/N: Remember its just half of a chapter. PLEASE REVIEW :] thanks guys.**


	6. Confusing Gestures

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm on vacation wooo but what kind of person would I be if I didn't update. Want more chapters? Review telling me what you think and that is what you shall get :]

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight dears.**_

_Chapter 6: Confusing gestures._

* * *

I woke up to the delusion that snow was falling from the sky, but it was just little rain drops making there way down.

"Hm." I stretched and got up from my bed. I looked over at the clock, and it was 10:00am. Not too early not too late, just right, I thought to myself, and grabbed my navy blue robe pulling it around my self. I walked out of my room, and found It quite chilly in the hall, even with my robe on. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find no one was home, it was just lonely and quite. So many emotions were running through me last night, I could hardly identify one, and when I got home I just wanted to shake them all off. So I did with a hot shower and a long night sleep. I don't think Jacob has the most bit of stress on his side, he just sits around parties or whatever, as I sit at home and sulk. I served my self some cereal as I thought about last night. The story about Kinder Garden Edward and Bella, kept repeating in my head. I cant believe I had forgotten. That had to be one of the best memories, plus the sandwich was pretty damn good too. I found that memory so cherishing, for some reason. I was a little mad at myself for not remembering.

"Kinder garden Edward." I mumbled to my self with a smile. Then I thought Edward. He sounded like fun right now. I don't think he is busy? I can visit my fake boyfriend right? That's what fake girlfriends do right? I quickly finished my cereal and ran back upstairs, to change.

After I had put on some clothes, I ran back down stairs grabbed my keys and headed out. I don't know why I was so determined to see Edward. I think it's the fact he is just really nice, and easy to talk to. I can see myself becoming really good friends with him, even thought everyone thinks he is my boyfriend and I'm his girl friend. I got in my car, and started driving, and soon I was in front of the mansion, I called my second home. Hoping to find Edward. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I knocked two times and that beautiful voice answered on the other side of the door.

"Coming." He yelled, then opened the door, surprise written all over his face. His smile just adorable. I felt his presence lighten my problems just a bit and I appreciated it.

"Hey." I smiled trying to keep from staring at his gorgeous smile.

"I didn't expect you?" He laughed putting a hand through his hair.

"Cant a girl come visit her 'boyfriend'" I winked.

"Bored?" He asked clearly seeing through my practiced excuse for the surprise visit.

"Yep." I sighed and he stepped away from the door way letting me in. It was much warmer in here then it was out there. I took off my coat with the help of Edward.

"Good morning." I heard a smile in his voice. It was pretty early for a regular bored visit.

"Morning." I laughed. He hung up my coat and I turned to him a smile on both of our faces.

"Is Alice here?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"Yeah, do you want me to go get her?" His smile got just the slightest smaller. Enough for me to notice.

"No, just wondering." I nodded, I love Alice, but I wanted to get to Edward right now. Or maybe I was interrupting him.

"I hope you don't mind me coming over." My smile became apologetic. I felt like adding " but if I don't get my mind on something other than my problems, I just might have a breakdown." That wasn't necessary though.

"No no, its fine. I was just playing." He pointed to the hall.

"The piano?" I asked, surprised, I knew he played it just never heard it.

"No, toys." He answered sarcastically.

"Ha ha." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course the piano." He smiled.

"You know another thing: I never heard you play piano." I said matter of factly.

"Really, well you're missing out." He teased.

"Its like you totally ignored me in the past." I sighed, shaking my head at him in disappointment.

"Did not." he started leading down the hall to where the piano is I would guess. I followed him, glad he could make me smile. A little too glad.

"Did too." I argued back.

"I wasn't even sure your name was Edward." I scoffed mockingly.

"Please everyone knows my name is Edward." He teased and I slapped his arm playfully, as we got to the end of the hall and stopped in front of a door.

"But still, I feel bad I am only getting to know this great Edward now." I tilted my head.

"I feel bad I am only getting to meet this great Bella, now." He tilted his head mocking me, in the cutest way. His eyes looked so bright even in this dim hall way. When I looked into them, I always saw something I wasn't sure off, something I couldn't quite get straight. I seemed to like it, the way I fell into them, like a trap. But I didn't even regret the decision to look into them, there was something so pleasant about it. I cant explain it right.

"Gosh your eyes." I murmured and its as if I was getting closer to look at them, just a tad closer and maybe I could see what his eyes were trying to say.

"Shall we?" He asked and I leaned back.. A bit dazzled, a bit confused, and a bit dizzy.

"Yeah." I nodded breathlessly and Edward swung open the door to the room and I saw a black elegant piano, in the middle of the room. So beautiful. It was the only thing I could see in this room, it out shined every singe other detail in this room.

"You like?" I felt his eyes on me as he asked.

"Its beautiful." I said not looking away from the piano. He walked over to the piano, taking confident steps and sat on the piano bench. He turned back to look at me and motioned for me to sit next to him, so I walked over not as confident as him obviously. I sat next to him and we were quite close, I could scoot away from him a bit but I didn't think it was necessary. His fingers started to move along the keys, so gracefully, when I looked up at him his eyes were closed and it looked as if he was humming the tune. The way his lips parted everyone in a while, while such a beautiful melody filled the room. Making me feel so comfortable and complete. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment because I was at total peace. I felt my head tilt, and I was resting on Edward's shoulder, nothing separating us at all. The music continued the sweet sound, it was like sugar to the soul. It kept going, and I wished it would never end. It started to slow, to end and I felt tears in my eyes. "Don't go." I wanted to say to the sound, but I was pulled back to reality where my world was slowly falling apart.

"Bella?" Edwards voice asked, and I didn't bother to lift my head.

"Bella?" His voice called again, but I was so far off, I couldn't respond.

"Bella why are you crying?" He turned his body so my head fell into his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I realized I was crying. Well sobbing to be specific.

"I'm sorry." My voice came back cracked and shaky. My sobs were loud and weak.

"Was I that bad?" He asked and I laughed through my tears.

"No you were wonderful." My statement brought on a whole new fresh batch of tears.

"Its okay." He rubbed my back as I sobbed into his warm chest.

"No its not." I cried.

"What's wrong?" His head rested on mine.

"I'm… I'm so confused." My tears came harder.

"How?" He asked curious, but worry in his beautiful voice.

"I don't even know." I felt my heart beating fast and all my sense breaking down. I don't even know what in heavens, was wrong with me. I was so lost so confused, I could hardly, think straight, the music was so beautiful so calming, I had gotten away from all the stress then it just came back so hard. Punching me in the face. This was the result. I probably sounded like a crazy person to Edward.

"I know." He said to my surprise like he knew exactly what I was talking about. Making me calm just a bit.

"Its going to be okay, I promise." He whispered, and I took a deep breathe letting out the last few sobs.

"You promise." I asked.

"I promise." He chuckled and I tilted my head up to look up at him. I shouldn't have. I looked up at him and you could slide paper between our lips, they were that close together. Just one more push up and they would touch. But this was different. Who were we putting a show on for? Who was watching? So why would we kiss. This was just Edward and Bella friend time, right? So why in the world would we kiss?! But his head tilted just a bit in and his lips touched mine. The reasons why didn't matter as I started kissing back. The world falling apart didn't matter as his lips moved with mine. My broken heart didn't matter as I pulled him closer to me by his shirt. And all my earlier worries defiantly didn't matter as his arms wrapped around my waste pulling me as close as physically possible.

"Ahem." I heard someone cough from the door way. Edward and I parted quickly regaining, out posture and scooting away from each other before looking over at Alice was standing in the doorway. Her hands on her hips, her lips formed as smirk as she looked at Edward then at me. Then at Edward, then at me. My heart was beating faster, my breathing was a bit heavy and I could hear Edward's was too.

"Its snowing outside." She smiled innocently and skipped out the room, closing the door behind her. Leaving a very heavy breathing Edward and myself, staring at the door sitting in a awkward silence.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time not looking at each other. I felt my tears coming back, and my worries pound on me again.

"I should go find Alice." I said getting up and running towards the door.

"I think you should." He said, and I closed the door behind me, running up the stairs to Alice. Oh my dear Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to Review dears. :]**


End file.
